ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า
ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า หรือ สมาชิกหมายเลข 926325 ชื่อของเธอถูกคิดขึ้นมาโดย ยีราฟกลางสายฝน และ Radomski แต่เดิมจะเปลี่ยนเป็นชื่อ ดินร่วนปนทรายต้นไม้ตายเกลี้ยง (แน่นอนว่าคนคิดคงไม่พ้นสองคนที่กล่าวมา) แต่ทาง pantip.com ไม่ให้ชื่อนี้ผ่าน ยีราฟกลางสายฝน และ Radomski จึงส่งชื่อมาให้มากมาย อาทิเช่น สมานยานยนต์ , สุริยันต์การช่าง , น้ำแอร์หยดใส่หัว , วันนี้กินไรดี , เมื่อวานผัวเรียกไปซักผ้า , อีเล้งเค้งโค้ง , เลดี้ปลาร้า , อยากขายไก่ที่ปางสวนแก้ว สุดท้ายเธอก็เลือกที่จะใช้ชื่อ ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า เพียงคิดว่า ชื่อล็อกอินสามารถเปลี่ยนได้ตลอด แต่ความจริงมันสามารถเปลี่ยนได้ปีละ 1 ครั้ง นั้นเอง ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า เปิดตัวในฐานะผู้เล่นในบอร์ด Reality G@me in pantip ครั้งแรกในรายการ Survivor Korea ตามคำเชิญชวนของ ยีราฟกลางสายฝน ที่หลอกเชิญชวนมาร่วมเล่นในรายการ Survivor Korea และ เธอก็ได้เข้าเล่นในรายการนี้ในแคสต์ มินนี่ ปฤสยา เจริญเนติศาสตร์ และได้อยู่เผ่า Silla และออกจากรายการเป็นลำดับที่ 7 (ได้รับอันดับที่ 13 ของรายการ) รวมระยะเวลาที่อยู่ในเกม 21 วัน นั้นเอง นอกจากรายการ survivor เธอยังไปปรากฏตัวในหลายๆรายการ เช่น Top sale (ในฐานะกรรมการ) , Big Brother Canada ss 2 , The amazing race ss3 , เกมวัดดวง ss5-6 , Survivor Madagascar และ Survivor Peru Minnie มินนี่ ถูกเปิดตัวในฐานะผู้เล่นใหม่ และได้รับการตอบรับเข้ารายการเป็นลำดับที่ 3 พร้อมกับควอทเกร๋ๆ '“ขอเสียงคนรักมินนี่หน่อยค่าาา เดี๋ยวคืนนี้จะแก้ผ้า live ในเฟซบึคนะคะ” สุดท้ายพอประกาศผลผู้เข้าแข่งขันตัวจริงเสร็จ ก็แบ่งเผ่าออกเป็น 2 เผ่า โดยมินนี่ได้อยู่เผ่าซิลล่า พร้อมสมาชิกคือ JamesTee. , Jong suk , Ikerina , Ennio , Paa-Ped , Somchai , New-New , Teresa มินนี่ได้เริ่มสร้างพันธมิตร โดยตั้งชื่อพันธมิตรว่า "พันควีน" มีสมาชิกทั้งหมด 6 คน ได้แก่ Paa-Ped , New-New , Somchai , Teresa , Ikerina และ Minnie IC แรก มินนี่คว้าคะแนนที่มากที่สุดให้กับเผ่า ทั้งๆที่บ้านไฟดับและต้องใช้ 3g ในการเล่น เมื่อICแรกจบลงเผ่าซิลล่าแพ้ ต้องเข้าสภาเผ่า ทางพันควีนตกลงกันว่าจะโหวต Jongsuk ออก และก็เป็นไปตามนั้น Jongsuk ถูกโหวตออกจากเผ่าด้วยคะแนน 7 เสียง นั้นเอง ภายหลัง Jongsuk ออกจากเผ่า ทวิสต์ใหม่ก็ปรากฏขึ้นคือ สลับเผ่า มินนี่ได้ถูกย้ายไปยังเผ่า Baekje พร้อมมีสมาชิกคือ Ennio , New-New , Somchai , Teresa , Ham , Soju , Kyouko , Hugh หลังจากนั้นเผ่า Baekje ก็ชนะ IC มาตลอดจนกระทั่ง Ep4 เผ่าBaekje ต้องพลาดท่าเมื่อแพ้ IC ด้วยความที่สมาชิกเผ่า Silla มีเยอะกว่าจึงสามารถคุมเสียงโหวตส่วนใหญ่ได้ มินนี่มีความระแคะระคายเรื่องอิมส่วนตัว คิดว่าน่าจะถูกขุดออกไปแล้วโดยฝีมือของ Ham มินนี่จึงคิดแผนที่จะฟลัชอิมออกไป โดยบอกให้ทุกคนโหวตแฮม และหลอกว่าไม่ได้โหวตแฮม สุดท้ายแผนนี่สำเร็จและสามารถฟลัชอิมออกไปได้พร้อมกับ Ham ที่ถูกโหวตออกจากเผ่าด้วยคะแนน 5 คะแนน นั้นเอง เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปได้ซักพักทวิสต์ใหม่ก็เกิดขึ้น โดยให้ทุกคนกลับไปยังเผ่าเริ่มต้น ตอนนั้นเผ่าซิลล่าเก่าเสียเปรียบด้านจำนวนคนมาก แต่ก็ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นมาก จนกระทั่งเผ่าแพ้มาเรื่อยๆ เมื่อถึงวันที่ 21 เผ่าซิลล่าได้แพ้อีกครั้ง มินนี่ที่ท้อแท้แล้วพร้อมกับติดภารกิจส่วนตัว จึงขอให้ทุกคนโหวตตัวเองออก และนั้นคือวันสุดท้ายที่มินนี่ได้อยู่ในเกมส์ และต้องออกจากเผ่าไปด้วยคะแนนเสียง 4 เสียง Minnie's Voting History Paara ป้าร่าสมัครเข้ามาเล่นครั้งนี้เพื่ออยากจะสนุกอีกครั้งนึง จึงตัดสินใจเข้ามาสมัคร และเธอก็ผ่านเข้ารอบออดิชั่น เป็นลำดับที่ 2 เมื่อเริ่มการแบ่งเผ่า ป้าร่าได้อยู่เผ่า Orana พร้อมสมาชิกคือ Skye , Hajoom , Cin , Fabia และเมื่อการแข่งขัน IC มาถึง เผ่า Orana เป็นเผ่าแรกที่ชนะการแข่งขันด้วยคะแนน 8 คะแนน จึงทำให้รอดปลอดภัยจากสภาเผ่า ในวันแรกของการแข่งขันป้าร่าได้ขุดอิม และเจอโดยบังเอิญ ทำให้สร้างความตกตะลึงแก่โฮสต์และโคโฮสต์มาก และเรื่องอิมป้าร่าก็บอกแค่ฮะจุ๋มและสกาย เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปซักพัก ก็เกิดทวิสต์สลับเผ่าขึ้น โดย ป้าร่าได้ย้ายไปอยู่เผ่า Rivotra พร้อมสมาชิกคือ Skye , Natalie , Hum , Jaden , Baro ป้าร่าจึงสร้างพันธมิตรโดยนำ Skye , Natalie , Baro มาเป็นพันธมิตร และตั้งชื่อพันว่า "เบบี้เบิร์นเบิร์น" นั้นเอง ในการแข่งขันIC Rivotra ก็พ่ายแพ้เป็นครั้งแรก และเป็นครั้งแรกที่ป้าร่าก้าวเข้าสู่สภาเผ่า หลังการแข่งขันจบลง ป้าร่าได้เสนอว่าอยากเอาจาเดนออก ทุกคนก็กลัวว่าฮัมจะมีอิมมาช่วยจาเดน จึงตัดสินใจจะแบ่งโหวตเป็น 2-2 ให้มีรีโหวต เมื่อมาถึงสภาเผ่า ก็เกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝันขึ้นเมื่อผู้ที่ออกจากการแข่งขันไม่ใช่จาเดน แต่เป็นบาโรที่โดนบลายไซด์ออกไปด้วยคะแนนเสียง 3 คะแนน ภายหลังสกายมาบอกว่า ไม่ไว้ใจนาตาลีกับบาโรเพราะสองคนนี้น่าจะแอบพันกันมาดัดหลัง และทั้ง 3 คนก็มาคุยเปิดใจกันอีกครั้ง และก็ผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี ในการแข่งขัน IC ครั้งต่อมา Rivotra ก็แพ้อีกรอบตอนนี้ป้าร่ารำคาญฮัมมากจึงอยากจะโหวตออก แต่ป้าร่าก็อยากให้เผ่ามีซีนตื่นเต้น โดยตั้งใจจะให้สกายกับนาตาลีโหวตฮัม และ ป้าร่าโหวตจาเดนเพื่อจะให้มีการรีโหวตขึ้น สุดท้ายก็มีรีโหวตเกิดขึ้น โดยฮัมกับนาตาลีเป็นผู้ที่มีคะแนนเสียงเท่ากัน หลังจากมีการรีโหวต ฮัมก็ต้องออกจากการแข่งขันไปด้วยคะแนนเสียง 2 คะแนน ภายหลังจากฮัมออกก็มีทวิสต์สลับเผ่าอีกครั้ง โดยป้าร่าได้กลับไปอยู่เผ่า Orana พร้อมสมาชิกคือ Skye , Natalie , Hajoom , Jenniadne , Pingpong , Tiger T การแข่งขัน IC ครั้งแรกในเผ่าใหม่ก็ผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี แต่เหมือนโชคไม่เข้าข้างใน IC ต่อมา เผ่าฟ้า ก็ต้องพ่าย IC ให้แก่เผ่าส้ม และต้องเข้าสภาเผ่า นาตาลีได้สร้างแผนให้ทุกคนโหวตนางออกโดยบอกว่าตัวเองนอยด์ และไม่อยากเล่นแล้ว สกายจึงเห็นดีเห็นงามและร่วมไปกับแผน เมื่อทุกคนหลงเชื่อค่อยเอาอิมตบออก ป้าร่าจึงยกอิมให้กับนาตาลี แต่ผลไม่เป็นอย่างนั้น เมื่อ ทั้ง 3 คน โป๊ะ ทำให้เจนนี่แอดเน่จับได้ว่า ตอแxล ซึ่งทำให้ สกายต้องออกจากการแข่งขันไปด้วยคะแนนเสียง 4 เสียง การแข่งขัน IC ถัดมา ป้าร่ากับนาตาลีไม่รู้จะทำยังไงต่อไป เมื่อทวิสต์คือต้องเข้าสภาเผ่าทั้ง 2 เผ่า นาตาลีจึงเสนอแผนบางอย่างให้ป้าร่า ป้าร่าก็ดำเนินแผนไปอย่างเรียบร้อยแต่ผลไม่เป็นเช่นนั้น เมื่อนาตาลีไม่รู้ว่าป้าร่าทำแผนนั้นสำเร็จแล้ว นางจึงฟลิปเอาป้าร่าออก ป้าร่าจึงออกจากการแข่งขันโดยการฟลิปไปด้วยคะแนนเสียง 3 เสียง เมื่อถึงวันรียูเนียน ป้าร่าได้รับรางวัล ''Der+++++ of Season ''ด้วยคะแนนเสียง 90% และ ได้รับเสนอชื่อตอนจากคำพูดไปถึง 2 ครั้ง นั้นก็คือตอน ''อิผี พอชนะรีวาร์ด กลับได้ข้าวสารเนี่ยนะ ''และ 'พี่แหนดควรดูซินเป็นตัวอย่าง Paara's Voting History . Damien ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า เป็นผู้เข้าแข่งขันคนที่ 4 ที่ผ่านการออดิชั่น ได้เข้ารับเลือกชื่อที่เหลืออยู่คือ Emma,Louise, Meghan, Kelsey, Fiona, Damien, Oliver, William, Aaron, และ Kevin ซึ่งชื่อที่หมายปองของ ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า คือ Kelsey แต่เนื่องจากเขาไม่มาเลือกชื่อให้ทันภายใน 10 นาที ทีมงานจึงทำการสุ่ม และ ลูกอมรสเลดี้ปลาร้า ได้รับชื่อ "Damien" ไปเล่นในซีซั่นนี้ น้องเมี่ยงมาแล้วครับค่าาาาาาาาาาาาา Name : Damien หรือเรียกว่า น้องเมี่ยง , ดำเมี่ยง ก็ได้ค่าา Sex : ตามโครโมโซมให้หนูเปง XY แต่จิตใจอยากเปง XX ค่ะ Age : 30 ยังแจ๋วข่ะ Current Residence : ความจริงเปงคนทุกที่ แต่บับว่าบ้านเกิดอยู่ บอสตัน ประเทศ อเมริกาค่าาา Occupation : เปง พนักงานบริษัท ค่ะ Personal Claim to Fame : น้องเมี่ยงเปงคนน่ารัก ใสๆ รักทุกคนค่ะ บับว่าา น้องเมี่ยงรักทุกคนค่ะ Hobbies : ตีดัมมี่ กับ เล่นผสมสิบค่ะ Pet Peeves : ชะนีกับตัวผู้ที่ไม่ซื่อสัตย์กับคำพูดตัวเอง 3 Words to Describe You : Cute Cute Cute ค่ะ If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1.โทรศัพท์ คือน้องเมี่ยงต้องติดต่อกับผู้คนมากมาย งานบริษัทก็ลาไม่ได้ จึงต้องมาเล่นไปทำงานไปค่ะ //เซ็นต์เอกสารไปด้วย 2.อุปกรณ์ทำครัว คือบับว่า น้องวิ่นเห็นพี่ๆหลายคนไปเซอร์ไวเวอร์แต่ไม่มีอุปกรณ์ทำครัวกัน น้องวิ่นเลยอยากจะเอาไปแทนค่ะ 3.เตาไมโครเวฟ คือบับว่า น้องเมี่ยงเห็นเจ๊จุ๋มในซีซั่นที่แล้ว เอาเตาไมโครเวฟไปใช้ น้องเมี่ยงเลยอยากจะเอาไปด้วยค่ะ และจะไม่ให้หายด้วยค่ะ Reason for Being on SURVIVOR : น้องเมี่ยงจำมาแก้แค้นให้พี่มาญ่าค่ะ และก็จะมาพิสูจน์ว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เด๋อเหมือนในวันแรกที่ประกาศผลด้วยค่ะ Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR : เพราะน้องเมี่ยงเป็นคนรักทุกคน ไม่คิดจะหักหลังใคร ใครพันกับน้องเมี่ยง น้องเมี่ยงให้ใจไปเต็มร้อย เพราะฉะนั้น เมี่ยงจะใช้หัวใจอันบริสุทธิ์ของน้องเมี่ยง ในการกลับไปเป็นโซลเซอร์ไวเวอร์ให้ทุกคนเองค่ะ watch out นะคะ น้องเมี่ยงนี้เหละค่ะ จะไปเป็น ลูกขุนให้ได้ค่ะ พี่ๆข่วยให้ความเมตตากรุณามุทิตาอุเบกขากับน้องเมี่ยงด้วยนะคะ Damien's Voting History Saradomski Yiru .... } |- | 3 | | |- | 4 | |- | rowspan="1" | 5 | |- | 6 | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | |- | 13 | |- | 14 | |- | 15 | |- | rowspan="1" | 16 | |- | rowspan="2" | 17 | |- | |- | rowspan="3" | 18 | |- | |- | |- |